Insomnia
by Kissiee
Summary: Porque claro, no todos los días te enteras que tu compañero de lucha y el chico en quién más confías es en realidad tu amor secreto…


**K-** Ni Miraculous Ladybug ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

 **INSOMNIA.**

Habían pasado dos semanas y aún no se lo podía creer. Las ojeras de Marinette eran la prueba de ello. Adrien no tenía mejor cara. Durante ese tiempo, inexplicablemente, los dos se habían estado evitando mutuamente. Como la mejor amiga de la chica, ni corta ni perezosa, Alya había supuesto que Marinette, en un ataque fortuito de valor, se había declarado al joven Agreste, y que él, muy avergonzado, la había rechazado. Por ello, la morena lo único que se atrevió a hacer fue ayudar a sanar el pobre corazón de su amiga con helado de chocolate, su favorito, y esperar a que Marinette le contara lo que realmente había pasado. Lo que no sabía Alya, es que la situación no había sido ni de lejos la que ella pintaba en su cabeza. Y, si las cosas seguían así, jamás lo sabría.

* * *

–Marinette, de verdad, deberías dormir algo. Son las 4 de la madrugada y aunque mañana no tengas escuela, esto no es bueno–. La suave voz de Tikki inundó la habitación de la aludida, asustándola.

–Lo intento, Tikki, de verdad. Pero cada vez que cierro los ojos, los veo a los dos. Le veo a él.

Porque claro, no todos los días te enteras que tu compañero de lucha y el chico en quién más confías es en realidad tu amor secreto…

–Me lo imagino, pero no puedes seguir así. Vas a enfermar.

–Duérmete, Tikki. Estaré bien, te lo prometo.

Pero la joven, aún queriendo hacer caso del consejo de la pequeña kwami, no se atrevía a dormir. En cuanto cerraba los ojos, la sensación de un beso, el sonido de dos pitidos diferentes, y la imagen de Adrien Agreste delante suyo llenaban su mente. Ella había sentido una felicidad indescriptible al saber que su felino compañero con el que tanto había compartido y el chico al que amaba locamente eran la misma persona. Lo que no había tenido en cuenta es que, posiblemente, él no se alegrase tanto al saber que la simple y sencilla Marinette era quien se escondía detrás de la máscara de su amada Ladybug. Y eso había sucedido. Recordaba perfectamente la mueca en su cara al abrir los ojos después de ese ansiado beso. Una mueca de sorpresa casi desencajada, que le impedía a su vez emitir cualquier sonido coherente. Aquello la destrozó. Huyó tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron y, desde entonces, no ha vuelto a estar cara a cara con el joven rubio.

– _Te amaré seas como seas debajo de la máscara, mi Lady, te lo juro._

Aquello resonaba como un mantra en sus oídos. Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos, pero dos toques en la puerta de su balcón impidieron que éstas se multiplicaran. Sabía quien era y, por un momento, valoró la idea de hacerse la dormida e ignorar su llamado. Pero algo en su interior lo impidió. Salió de la cama lentamente, se puso una fina chaqueta, abrió la puerta y salió al balcón. Se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes, los culpables de sus pesadillas.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que él se decidió a hablar.

–Veo que tú tampoco consigues conciliar el sueño, mi Lady. Yo…

–No me llames así –. Interrumpió Marinette, tajante. Chat Noir se sorprendió –. Yo no soy tu Lady. Soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aquella que se sienta detrás de ti en clase, Adrien.

–Sé quien eres, Marinette –. En ese momento, Chat Noir deshizo su transformación y se acercó a la chica hasta poder alcanzar su mejilla con la mano desnuda –Y me gusta que seas tú.

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, dejándola sin respiración e intentando transmitirle la veracidad de sus palabras. Marinette, sin corresponder al abrazo e intentando asimilar lo que Adrien había dicho, empezó a llorar.

–Entonces… –susurró entre sollozos la joven una vez deshecho el abrazo –¿Por qué…?

–Estaba decepcionado, Marinette. No contigo, obviamente –, se apresuró a aclarar el chico al ver la triste expresión de su acompañante –sino conmigo. Siempre creí que te reconocería sin esfuerzo si nos llegábamos a cruzar siendo civiles, fueras quien fueras. Pero nunca me di cuenta de nada cuando siempre te he tenido tan cerca… Estuviste todo el tiempo a mi lado y yo ni siquiera sospechaba sobre ello. No podía ni mirarte a la cara, me sentía tan…

Esta vez fue Marinette quien le cortó la respiración a él, con un corto beso. El simple roce de labios bastó para que Adrien entendiera que se había preocupado por una tontería.

–Pensaba que… – Tartamudeó Marinette una vez se separaron, aún con lágrimas en los ojos –. Pensaba que no te había gustado que la simple Marinette fuera Ladybug.

–¿Cómo? ¿Estás loca? –Adrien posó sus manos en las mejillas de Marinette, mientras acercaba su nariz a la de la chica –. Eres perfecta, Marinette. Con todas tus cualidades, e incluso con tus defectos, y no solo como Ladybug. Estas dos semanas me han llevado a comprender que eres tú, con o sin la máscara, a la que yo amo con locura, por más que me haya costado ver quien eras. Conoces todas mis facetas y las aceptas. No necesito nada más.

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la joven Dupain, mientras la distancia entre sus labios y los de Adrien desapareció por completo. Fue un beso suave y delicado, como si ambos tuvieran miedo de que el otro desapareciera. Una vez roto el beso, Adrien sonrió como lo haría debajo de la máscara de Chat Noir.

–Mi amada –. Marinette contuvo el aliento, sonrojada –, aún no me has dicho que piensas sobre mi…

La sonrisa de la chica se hizo tan amplia como la de él. No se podía creer que le estuviera preguntando eso.

–¿En serio no lo sabes? –Adrien negó con la cabeza, aún con su sonrisa felina en los labios. Marinette rió –. Aunque Chat Noir me hizo dudar en alguna ocasión, llevo enamorada de Adrien Agreste desde la primera vez que lo vi. Creía que aquel que sale en las revistas posando con su carita de ángel era el hombre perfecto, ideal para mi –. El chico la miraba fijamente, con la boca abierta –. Pero ahora sé que me equivocaba. No hay ser más perfecto que el que tengo delante mío ahora mismo, con su amplia sonrisa, sus bromas de gatos y su tremendo descaro. Ahora puedo decir que me encanta todo tu ser, no solo el que muestras públicamente. Te amo, Adrien.

Nada había hecho jamás tan feliz a Adrien Agreste como la confesión de su Lady en ese momento. La emoción fue tal, que dos lágrimas traviesas se asomaron por los ojos verdes del chico, sorprendiendo a Marinette.

–No estoy llorando –. Se apresuró a aclarar Adrien antes de estrujar a Dupain contra su cuerpo. La chica correspondió al abrazo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Estuvieron así hasta que una voz osó interrumpirles.

–¡Me estáis aplastando! ¡Te juro que por esta me debes un camión entero lleno de camembert!

Marinette vio como un Plagg muy indignado salía de dentro de la camisa de Agreste. Los dos humanos rieron mientras el kwami se quejaba de lo poco que había conseguido dormir.

* * *

Lunes. Como cualquier otro día lectivo, Alya esperaba a su mejor amiga en la puerta del instituto François Dupont. Seguramente sería otro día duro para la joven Dupain. Alya suspiró, rezando para que Marinette estuviera de mejor ánimo. De repente, vio como la limusina de la familia Agreste aparcaba delante del edificio. Fijó su mirada en la puerta, esperando ver salir de ella a un Adrien casi tan demacrado como su amiga. Se sorprendió al ver al rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo cuando, después del chico, salió por la puerta del automóvil blanco a la mismísima Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Su mejor amiga, con la sonrisa más bonita de toda la ciudad, le saludó con una mano, mientras sostenía la de Agreste con la otra. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, Alya devolvió el saludo, contenta de ver a su amiga tan feliz. Definitivamente, le iba a sonsacar todo lo que había pasado a Marinette, su orgullo como periodista estaba en juego.

 **.**

 **K-** ¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyendo este pequeño fic como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo! ¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
